


Relax...Noone is Watching... Or Are They?

by Misagi4Life



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misagi4Life/pseuds/Misagi4Life
Summary: Misaki heads to the grocery store, but doesn't come back...
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

This story takes place that last Christmas night in the manga (the chapter after Misaki talks to Manami about his and Usagi-san's relationship).

Usagi-san and Misaki are walking home in the snow that Christmas evening. Usagi had planned on meeting up with Misaki for a Christmas Eve Date but unfortunately Isaka-san collapsed due to an illness and Usagi had to stay with him at the hospital. When Misaki and Usagi finally met up, the younger gave his lover a snowglobe and told him to buy one for him next year. Anyways, the two are walking home in the snow and Usagi grabs Misaki's hand, which of course, causes Misaki to get embarrassed and say, "W-what do you think you're doing?"

"Relax, Misaki. No one is looking."

Unbenownst to the two lovers, someone did see them, however. A stranger in the shadows, who had maybe just a bit too much alcohol , saw the two as they clasped hands. He had just awakened from his drunken stupor, being passed out in the snow. He really thought nothing of them, since he really had no idea who they were. The other thing on his mind was finding shelter from the winter snow that showed no signs of letting up . Anyways, we'll come back to this guy.

Back at Usagi's place, the two lovers made love and fell asleep that Christmas Eve night (not going into too much detail since this part is already in the manga).

Ok, now back to that stranger dude guy. We'll call him Fabio (don't ask: I'm making this up as I go...)

It had been a few weeks since Christmas eve and Fabio was just browsing the bookstore, when he came upon a book by Akihiko Usama, Two Men and a Bear. He thought, "Heh, well that's an odd title, but whatever floats your boat I suppose." Curiousity got the better of him and he opened the book, accidentally seeing the flap with the author's picture in it. Immediately he remembered the guy from two weeks prior walking in the snow with his significant other. "So that man was a famous author. And that boy must've been his lover, but where does the bear play in? Oh who cares, I have an idea to get some serious cash..."

Back at Usagi-san's place:

"Misaki, what's for breakfast?"

The young lover was rummaging through the fridge, clearly looking for ingredients for their breakfast.

"Baka Usagi", Misaki began, "I told you to remind me when we were low on eggs."

"Oh yeah, I was going to remind you yesterday, but you were running late for work."

"Baka, who's fault do you think that is?"

Usagi smirked and placed his arms around Misaki's waist and whispered in his ear, "Don't be coy. You know you wanted it..."

"D-did not! Now I've got to run to the store for some eggs," Misaki complained, when in reality he secretly loved it when his lover played with his body.

"Misaki, I'll settle for a substitute."

"Fine, than what should we have? There's toast and bacon, oh and Niichan gave us more salmon after the holidays..."

Before Misaki could continue, Usagi grabbed his chin and pushed his lips against the young lovers soft lips.

"Mmm...I'll take Misaki..."

"I-idiot! I am not on the menu!"

The elder lover pulled the younger into his embrace and silenced his mouth for the rest of the morning..." (Neither one of them ever did get actual breakfast and Misaki was almost late for work.)

I know you wanted some juicy love scene and I'll put it in the story later don't you worry...

After work at Marukawa:

Misaki was gathering his things in his briefcase that Usagi had bought him for his birthday, when he remembered that they were low on eggs. "I better go pick some up or Usagi will want me for breakfast again... Man, I can't stand that man." Though we all know he really loved their breakfast this morning. He phoned Usagi to let him know he'd be stopping at the grocery store.

Misaki grabs the eggs from the grocery store and places them in his cart. "Baka Usagi, just why does he love eggs so much anyway?" He was lost in his ponderings when he bumped into a tall stranger with an empty shopping cart.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Misaki told the man. "Usagi isn't even here and he's causing me problems...", thought Misaki.

The man just bowed and smiled at the young man and they went their own way.

Coincidentally, both Misaki and the stranger checked out their groceries at the same time and headed outside. The stranger was rolling his cart to his car and started putting the groceries in his trunk when one of the bags busted. Misaki noticed what happened and being the kind, good-natured, oblivious boy that he is, he rushed to the man's side and helped him put the groceries up.

"Th-thank you, my boy, " the man said from behind Misaki as he helped put the groceries in the trunk for the stranger."

"No problem, I just like to help. Think nothing of -"

Misaki's speech was cut off by a ripped bag shoved over his mouth as he was shoved in the trunk.

"H-hey, let me out!" screamed Misaki, but it was too late. The man started the engine and drove off with Misaki.

Panic seized the young boy's mind as he realized he was being kidnapped.

"What will Usagi think when I don't come home?"

"What will this man do with me?"

"How long will the eggs last before they spoil?" (heh sorry I couldn't resist...)

The man drove Misaki to an abandoned house, miles from Usagi's place. He got out of the car and opened the trunk, pointing a knife at Misaki, just in case the young man tried to escape. He escorted them inside and there, in one of the rooms lay a bed with ropes tied to the wooden posts where Misaki knew he'd be staying a while. The man shoved Misaki inside and pushed him on the bed and straddled him. He grabbed Misaki's arms and tied his arms to the bed.

"P-please, let me go," whimpered Misaki.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that, You see you're going to be getting a lot of money shortly..."

Misaki thought for a second and realized the awful truth. He was being abducted for ransom and he knew just where the money would be coming from.

"Your lover will be calling soon and boy do we have a surprise for him..."

Misaki's eyes opened wide when he thought of how hurt Usagi would be when he found out what was happening. His heart skipped several beats when he realized he was going to be cause Usagi-san a lot of trouble.

Usagi waited and waited for Misaki to come home.

"How long does it take to get a couple of eggs?" the editor thought.

"Maybe I should go look for him, maybe he got lost."

He tried calling Misaki's cell, but no answer. It was the tenth time he called already, so maybe Misaki was ignoring him. He decided he'd go to bed, when suddenly his phone rang. The caller ID read Takahashi Misaki. "Finally, where have you been? What's taking you so long?" He didn't even wait to hear the young lover's voice before blurting out questions due to his anxiety.

"Misaki's tied up at the moment." came a sinister reply.

Usagi's heart skipped a beat as he realized the voice wasn't Misaki's.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Usagi angrily.

"Who I am doesn't matter, it's who I have. Now listen closely..."

Usagi listened with a lump in his throat as the kidnapper gave out his demands.

"He's such a sweet boy really. Kinda like a stuffed plushie. You touch him in the right spot and..."

"Aaaah, Usagi-san!" cried Misaki.

The kidnapper had grabbed Misaki's length and was fisting it so hard it brought tears to his eyes and cause Misaki to scream out in pain.

Anger seized Usagi as he heard his young lover scream his name over the phone.

"I'm going to kill this bastard, " he thought.

The man's fingers reached up under Misaki's shirt and found his nipples and twisted them hard, causing another cry of pain coming out of the young abducted.

"Aaah, stop!"

Finally he reached up to Misaki's head, pulled his hair tightly and leaned over and forced a kiss against Misaki's lips.

"Mm-mff", Misaki struggled to release his lips from their prison but was held tightly until the stranger had enough.

Usagi lost it and screamed over the phone, "Touch him again and you'll get nothing except your death at my hands."

"Heh, don't forget who's in control here." I want you to bring a million dollars to the Osaka train station. I'll leave locker 13 open for you. Don't try anything funny or I'll keep your plaything, and by the sounds of his moans, that's not really a bad thing..."

"Fine, but don't touch him again or there'll be hell to pay."

Usagi was overcome with anger but decided he'd do what the stranger asked.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him occupied, " and with that the phone call was dropped.

Usagi-san was overcome with various emotions. He was angry as hell with the kidnapper. He was worried sick about Misaki and what would happen to him if the kidnapper didn't keep his word. He was also contemplating a risky plan that might endanger both his and Misaki's lives, but there was no other obvious choice.

"Tanaka, I need a favor." Usagi told him over the phone.

Back at the abandoned house...

Fabio had hung up the phone and had meant to just be messing with Usagi-san, when he noticed the tears in Misaki's eyes, in addition to the position he was in. His arms were tied over his head, attached to the bedposts, and the boy was breathing heavinly. He thought, "This boy really is sexy in a rather innocent way. He straddled the boy and began at his lips. Forcing his kiss upon Misaki, bringing more tears to his eyes.

When their lips parted, Misaki gasped and shifted his face away from the man, thoroughly embarrassed. His innocent look only provoked the stranger further. He reached for one of his trouser socks and balled it up and forced it in Misaki's mouth while he had his fun with the boy.

He started licking the boy's nubs, and his tongue slowly made it's way down his chest, past his belly button and finally found his member. He took his hand and played with Misaki's cock through the boy's clothing. Though Misaki was gagged, he could hear whimpers coming from the boys mouth. Fabio quickly, being turned on by the young boy's voice, unlatched Misaki's belt and started to suck the boy's cock. Intense screams started coming from Misaki's mouth. He remembered the first time Usagi had made love to him that he pleaded that Misaki never let anyone else touch him. Misaki felt depressed and missed Usagi more than he ever had before and before the man had gone much farther in his abuse, the boy had passed out due to exhaustion from stress and panic.

"Heh, well that's no fun." whined the stranger we call Fabio. "Guess we'll have to finish our game later."

What do you think? Should I finish this story or does it suck?


	2. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabio "plays" with Misaki

"Tanaka," Usagi began, "I need a favor."  
"Akihiko, of course."  
"Misaki has been abducted, I need you to deliver this money to the Osaka train station, locker 13."  
"Abducted?" Tanaka gasped.   
"Of course, I'll do anything to help Misaki."  
Tanaka was the only one in Usagi-san's family who took an interest in his childhood. He gave Usagi-san his first teddy bear and told him he was glad he was born, so this news made him worry for Akihiko's sake.  
"But what are you going to do?"   
"I'm going to track down that bastard and get my Misaki back, of course!" Akihiko replied.  
"Be careful, Akihiko."

Back at Fabio's place...  
Misaki slowly began to stir. His head felt groggy as his eyes grew accostumed to his new surroundings. Panic seized him when he remembered yesterday's activies. His hands and feet were all tied to the bed with ropes. He struggled in vain to get free but soon gave up.  
He instantly felt regret for being so naive and causing trouble for Usagi-san.  
"What if I put him in danger? I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Usagi-san."  
Small droplets began to form in his beautiful, emerald eyes.

"Don't cry, I'm right here..." Fabio interrupted as he walked into the room.

Misaki cringed with disgust and tried to scoot back on the bed, but all his limbs were bound tight.

"I was hoping to play longer last night, but someone passed out on me..." Fabio said sinisterly as he began sliding one hand under Misaki's shirt.

Misaki began to panic.

"No, don't touch me. Only Usagi can touch me."

Misaki couldn't believe the words he was thinking at this moment. He really needed Usagi-San right now.

Fabio reached in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a knife. He brought the weapon up to Misaki's face and traced his right cheek.

"My rules. Give me a good time and you'll be fine. Disappoint me and..."

"Ahh!" Misaki screamed as Fabio slashed his cheek.

"Now, let's begin..."

Fabio slashed Misaki's shirt down the middle.

"Heh, you won't be needing that anymore."

Misaki wanted to cry but knew his tears would be in vain.

"Please, hurry Usagi-san... "


	3. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabio has dessert  
> WARNING! VERY EXPLICIT

Fabio began to cut off Misaki's pants and underwear. No sense in trying to save those. He got up from the bed and left the room for a brief moment, giving Misaki false hope. He came back with a bag. He pulled out a red garment of some kind.

"Edible underwear, delicious."

Misaki gasped in disgust as his captor began untying his legs to put them on him.

"Don't try anything funny or I'll cut you... in a very uncomfortable place..." he threatened as he began to trace his knife over Misaki's dick.

Once he had the sticky underwear on Misaki he tied his legs back to the bed posts. He reached into the bag and pulled out some chocolate syrup and began drizzling it all over Misaki's chest and stomach.

Misaki gasped in disgust and shivered when the chocolate touched his skin. 

"You look delectable." Fabio said as he leaned over Misaki and began licking the syrup off of him.

"Ugh" Misaki cried, wishing he could kick his captor in the face and run away to Usagi-San.

He licked Misaki's nipples, where he had applied a generous portion of the syrup. 

"Ah, ah, stop, please!"

"Oh, I can't do that, you're utterly delicious."

Misaki struggled with the ropes but he was trapped, forced to endure this torture.

Fabio continued down his chest to his bellybutton where there was a small pool of syrup. He inserted his tongue inside and licked Misaki dry there.

He then made his way to the edible, gummy underwear and licked it several times before he began nibbling away at the garment. Misaki had grown underneath the candy underwear and his dick was very uncomfortable at the moment. He was angry with himself and embarrassed that he had allowed his captor to cause this reaction out of him.

"So sexy..."

Misaki began to whimper and cry as Fabio's mouth got too close to his dick. Soon he would claim his prize and Misaki couldn't do anything to stop him.

Fabio nibbled a little too hard and bit Misaki's dick.

"Ah, there it is..." Fabio began sucking Misaki roughly and enjoyed the taste of the young boy.

He finished devouring Misaki's cum and the "candy" nearby. He untied the boy's legs again and flipped him over, forcing his ass in the air. 

Misaki began to panic as he heard a zipper being undone behind him.

"Please, no ... AHHHH!"

Fabio began roughly thrusting inside Misaki.

"AHHH, IT HURTS!!!"

"That's right, cry for me, slut!"

Fabio kept pounding harsher, faster inside Misaki, giving no attention when the boy begged him to stop because of the intense pain.

"AHHHH!" Misaki gave one final loud scream before he came hard and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Heh, damn, you're sexy..."

"Guess it's time to pick up the cash, but I doubt I'll let you go. You're just too delicious for your own good."


	4. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki's Rescue

Fabio grabbed his keys and left for the train station. He grinned, thinking about what he'd do with the boy later. He'd make a trip to the sex toy shop after he picked up the money.

Meanwhile, Usagi-San had arrived to the house where Misaki was being kept. He'd parked a great deal away and snuck up to the place, waiting for Misaki's captor to leave. As soon as Fabio drove away, he sprung into action. He found a rock nearby and broke inside the house. 

Misaki began waking up at this point. He was face down into his pillow because that was the position he collapsed in when Fabio had raped him. He wondered how long he'd been asleep. Maybe Fabio got gotten the money already, he wasn't sure. One thing was for certain - he was dreading his return. He knew it would be meaningless to try but he decided to try moving his limbs and to his surprise Fabio forgot to tie his legs back to the bed! He rolled his body over and thought maybe if he could somehow roll backwards to the wall he could support himself with his legs and untie his wrists. 

"Ah!" Misaki found the pain in his bottom too much and realized he wouldn't be able to walk, much less roll back. Just then, he heard movement coming from the hall. He dreaded his captor's return and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the sneer in his face as he teased him mercilessly.

Misaki felt a hand reach and gently touch his cheek.

"Misaki..."

Misaki gasped. That voice...

He opened his eyes and saw his lover leaning over him. 

"U-usagi-san..."

Tears began flowing relentlessly from both their eyes. Usagi immediately embraced Misaki and began untying his wrists from the bed. They simply held each other until there were no tears left. 

Usagi then gently laid Misaki on the bed and began caressing his skin.

"U-usagi... wait...we should get out of here before he comes back!"

"Don't worry. We're safe. He won't be coming back. I sent him a surprise..."

Misaki gasped, wondering what that could mean. Akihiko didn't give him much time to think as he began kissing him passionately...

Meanwhile, back at the train station...


	5. Surprise at the Train Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabio goes to pick up the money at the Osaka train station

Fabio approached locker 13 and reached inside for the large shuffle bag. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder from behind. 

"Usami, do you really plan on jeopardizing your lover's safety?" 

Fabio turned around and to his surprise two men in suits with sunglasses had approached him. 

"Where's Usami?" Fabio glared a the men.

Fuyuhiko's men merely rolled their fists and readied for a fight.

"He won't be coming. He had someone to rescue." Usagi-chichi emerged from the shadows surprisingly.

"But don't worry, we'll keep you entertained."

Fabio scowled at Papa Usagi as the two men starting punching him. He dropped the bag of money and began fighting for his life - who were these guys anyway, the Yakuza?!

"There you go, Akihiko. Now, hopefully you'll be happier the next time you see me." Fuyuhiko thought smugly.

Fabio suddenly began to spit up blood right before he collapsed from exhaustion.

Fuyuhiko dialed the police to pick up Misaki's captor.

"I hope you're ok, Takahashi-kun, not just for Akihiko's sake. We still need to have more discussions about wooden bear carvings...and Akihiko."


	6. Back to Usagi and Misaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Fabio was attempting to collect the money, Usagi was attempting to make up for lost time with Misaki...

W-wait, U-usagi-san... "

"Mmm, I can't..." Usagi moaned as he kissed Misaki's soft lips.

He began frantically licking his young lover's face and neck, trying desperately to make up for their lost time together.

"Slower, Usagi..."

Usagi ignored Misaki's pleas, licking rapidly at the boy's nipples. He couldn't help it, Misaki was just too cute and tasty...

"Ah, ooh, ah, Usagi..."

Usagi began to lick everywhere he could on Misaki's chest. He couldn't stop himself, he'd worried so much about his beloved Misaki. He licked over Misaki's bellybutton and simultaneously placed his an arm under the boys luscious ass, attempting to raise it up.

"AHH, it hurts!"

Usagi stopped suddenly and jumped back, worried he had caused his Misaki pain.

"Misaki, what happened? Did I do something wrong?"

Misaki struggled to find the words to tell his lover what that man had done to him.

"He-he hurt me a lot down t-there and I d-don't think I can even walk..." Misaki stuttered shyly, worried how Usagi-San would react.

Usagi's heart ached for Misaki. He was jealous as to what that man did to his Misaki and he felt rather murderous right then. 

"I'm sorry, Misaki. This is all my fault, I should've gone with you to the store..."

"No, Baka, I can't expect for you to be with me all the time. This wasn't anybody's fault but that man's. Don't worry, Usagi. You know I can't stay mad at you."

Usagi felt tears fall down his cheeks, realizing he had started to cry. He reached and pulled Misaki to his side.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. Don't leave me."

It was Misaki's turn to ache for his boyfriend. Usagi had done so much for him and yet he blamed himself for Misaki's kidnapping.

"Usagi..." Misaki backed up to look Usagi in the eyes then slowly leaned forward and kissed him.

"Misaki..." Usagi couldn't believe it, Misaki had ACTUALLY kissed him!

They both closed their eyes in leaned into the kiss, which turned passionately rather quickly.

"Mmm...Misaki..."

"Ah...U-usagi-san... "

Misaki had gotten really hard and couldn't do anything about his problem. He knew it'd hurt too much for Usagi to thrust in him.

Usagi noticed the boy's erection and leaned down and sucked him desperately. 

"Ah, Usagi... be gentle..."

"Mmm...." Usagi merely moaned around the boy's dick, unable to control his sounds. Suddenly, he just stopped and looked into his lover's emerald eyes.

"Nani, Usagi?"

"I can't take you because it'll hurt you, so I'm going to ride you. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Misaki didn't have time to respond before Usagi shoved three fingers in front of his mouth.

"Suck them for me, Misaki."

Misaki hesitantly opened his mouth and began sucking Usagi's fingers. He sucked slowly at first but then he began to rapidly, passionately suck the fingers of his lover.

"Mmm... Usagi-San..."

Usagi couldn't take anymore. He was growing hard watching his beloved suck his fingers with so much lust and passion. He began fingering himself rapidly, anxious to feel Misaki inside him.

"Ah, Misaki...ah" Usagi moaned.

He then leaned above Misaki and slowly lowered himself on Misaki's dick. He didn't want to hurt his injured lover so he had to hold himself up.

As he felt Misaki's dick slowly go inside him, he felt so much love and passion for the boy. 

"Misaki...this really hurts my back... but it's worth it, feeling you inside me...God, I love you, Misaki..."

Misaki couldn't hold back his moans as Usagi-San rode HIM for the first time. Though he preferred Usagi inside him, it wasn't too bad. Sure, it still hurt him, but Misaki kept that to himself. He really needed to feel Usagi after being hurt by that man.

"Usagi... I- I l-love y-you. AHH!"

Usagi kept slowly thrusting himself with Misaki's dick. 

"OHH, Misaki..."

This time Misaki came inside Usagi, and Usagi came all over Misaki's stomach.

Both men panted, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep with their lover in their arms, and that's exactly what they did.


End file.
